Build A Fence
by shattered petal
Summary: The first thought which ran through his head was that he was a father; a daddy. For once: he was not alone when it came to alien features.


**Title**: Build A Fence  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Family  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+ (because Olive has a potmouth)  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Slight Miles/Olivier

* * *

><p>The symptoms began to show one evening, and even though the two parents had witnessed the most disturbing sights, none of them matched this.<br>He was young (much too young), a week premature and exhausted. His heart struggled to keep his frail body alive, and the boy's environment was hardly suitable for a baby so weak and vulnerable. Joshua didn't fail to keep mummy and daddy up all night, and it wasn't until the baby simply refused to settle did they panic.

Something was wrong.

By five o' clock in the morning Miles and Olivier had done countless shifts with holding the child, suggesting warm milk, a blanket, cold milk, his favourite teddy bear, a pacifier, reading to him. Heck, Olivier even went as far as singing softly to the baby — for a moment that _did_ work.

Then he remained silent, limp against her, eyes closed — breathing.

Both parents remained frozen, listening to how _painful_ his intakes of breath were: he was struggling. They were ragged, weak and horrible to their ears. Joshua was completely still, as if resting.  
>Miles was out of the room in a flash, darting down the long staircase and barging into the doctor's ward. Fortunately she was still awake, but barely, almost on her way to bed.<p>

'There's something wrong with the baby.' He didn't recognise his voice. It was tangled with pain and anxiety. Miles was shaking, terrified for his little boy. He couldn't lose another. Not again. It would tear them apart.  
>They returned to Joshua's small room quickly. Olivier hated to hand her son over. Admittedly she was frightened: she didn't know what was wrong. For once she was useless in a situation.<br>She was helpless with her own child.

The doctor insisted she check on him alone. Before Olivier could object, Miles stepped in. 'You'll have to shoot me if you don't want me following.'  
>She didn't backfire, but only allowed the Major inside the ward. It was agonising for Olivier to wait outside, yet before entering Miles assured her he would make sure Joshua was fine. They shared a little glance then; one each recognised, a sense of confidence and security was passed between them, and she knew he wasn't lying.<p>

Placing her faith in the man, she watched him desert her to be with the silent baby.

An hour passed slowly.

Miles felt his heart rip once the doctor confirmed the boy was suffering a case of pneumonia. He jarred his teeth, placing a hand onto Joshua's boiling cheek, wishing the small child would stop _trembling_. Josh continued to breathe raggedly in… and out… in… and out…

'What can you do?'

She swallowed, running a hand through her hair. The doc was conscious of how much this soul meant to Miles. This human was his entire world. This baby gave him a reason to live, dammit — he had wanted a child for so long; so many times he had failed to create one, and finally Olivier was capable of giving him his wish.  
>When he first held the baby, Miles felt something ignite inside him. It was powerful. A type of happiness one only received in such rare moments such as this, staring in awe at a baby; <em>his<em> baby.

The first thought which ran through his head was that he was a father; a daddy.  
>For once: he was not alone when it came to alien features.<p>

Even though Josh was premature he survived, and was born healthy. But as the weeks passed, the child became more and more fragile until the doctor decided to put him on a series of medications. Some of the treatments Olivier refused to give him, disagreeing medication was actually necessary. Miles agreed.  
>Josh just had a weak immune system.<p>

For now, at least. And as far as his parents were concerned, they would battle constantly until he was stronger.  
>Hopefully his genes would support him whilst he grew up as well.<p>

'I don't… know,' she admitted. 'If little Joshua weren't as fragile, I could suggest something but…' She met his gaze and for the first time, Miles saw doubt in her eyes. '… I don't know.'

His entire being was still.

For a second, everything was _lost_. Everything he ever strove for was gone in that very instant and he felt empty and hollow inside. Miles looked at his son, his hand running through Joshua's bright, blonde hair.

_I'm not giving in._

Miles would give his life for the baby.

Without a word to the doctor, he exited the ward. Olivier was instantly before him, and he held her arm, as if to calm her down, to stop her from growing too concerned.

'I have an idea,' he said carefully. Before she could speak, Miles released her and made his way to their quarter, where he grabbed the phone and dialled an Alchemist's number.

* * *

><p>It was a test.<p>

The Major held many distasteful views towards Alchemy and its power, what it was used for, who used it and why. The ability had ruined his life, forced him into a society he really didn't want to be involved with.

This was years ago though. While Miles still felt objected towards Alchemy, he believed in certain situations it was needed.

In this very moment, Miles needed whatever help he could find. Because no way in Hell was he going to allow his baby to die. He refused to stand around and wait for the tiny heartbeat to stop.  
>He couldn't do that anymore.<p>

Alphonse Elric was hesitant at first.  
>He wasn't aware of the Major General's son, until now. However at once he swore to secrecy and allowed Miles to speak of his suggestion for Joshua's cure.<br>At first, Al was unsure why he wouldn't have Olivier hear.  
>Once he grasped what Miles wanted, Elric understood why he wouldn't want the blonde to know.<p>

She wouldn't have allowed something so reckless.

'Are you mad?' Alphonse narrowed his brows, jarring his teeth. 'I… I can't do something like this! What if… What if it doesn't work?' He lowered his voice, fear in his pupils. 'I don't want to kill your baby, Major––'

'You won't,' Miles said confidently. Elric was smart. He had studied Alkehestry for a while, and was more than capable with this form of Alchemy. 'If you do this, Elric, I'll be forever grateful.' He paused, then decided to let the mask fall slightly. 'Come on, Alphonse. This is my chid. I can't lose him.'

Swallowing, Alphonse nodded firmly. 'Let's do it.'

* * *

><p>There were whispers, discussion — someone was pacing, pausing, and then whispering again. Miles heard his name, then his ears were suddenly blocked and all sense of consciousness was zapped out of him. He slept on, oblivious to the days flowing past in his dreams.<p>

'… he okay?'

'Yeah. In fact, ever since he's been getting stronger.'

'Thank God…' _that voice_.

Miles stirred, but the effort to do was too much. He groaned, scrunching his eyes closed and returning back to his position. That was when he heard a light gasp. Footsteps hurried, nearing him and then stopped.

A hand touched his cheek.

'… livier?' He murmured, drowsily.

'He's awake,' someone said, and then chuckled, 'I told you he'd be all right.'

'I'll get the doctor.' The hand left his face. Miles tried to speak, but his voice refused to work. Soon he was drifting off again, somewhere, his thoughts remaining on his little boy.

* * *

><p>Miles awoke with a start.<p>

The ceiling was a little cracked, and the normal _drone_ of Briggs entered his ears. He inhaled deeply, feeling slightly blocked around the chest, but overall — he felt okay.  
>Sitting upright, Miles ran a hand down his face and sighed, eyelids half shut whilst he stared ahead.<p>

Then it hit him.

_Why am I in bed?_

His thoughts were cut short when he heard footsteps approaching the bed. Miles turned and pulled a crooked smile, more than happy to see Olivier.  
>She, however, looked very disgruntled.<p>

Before he could say anything, Olivier slapped his face.

'You idiot!' She scolded, clenching her fists and glaring daggers at him. Miles held his wounded cheek and looked at her, red eyes wide. He gathered Olivier would be angry, but wasn't expecting this reaction. 'I thought you'd gone and killed yourself.'

He allowed a smirk to pass his lips. 'Can't get rid of me that easily. How's Josh?'

'Fine,' Olivier said sharply. Then her expression softened somewhat. 'Better than he's ever been. Turns out you did more than get rid of the illness.'

'Alphonse helped.'

'He hasn't been in bed for the past three weeks.'

'Three _what_, sorry?'

She didn't answer. Olivier studied him for a moment. She was still tense, still bubbling with fury, but behind all of that she was grateful. More than grateful.  
>Miles was the perfect father. She couldn't ask for a better man to support her through this.<p>

'I guess the pneumonia must have worsened upon being transferred to you, if it was even "transferred".'

'I have a strong immune system. Whatever else I got, my body has been rid of it. If I died it would have been worth it still. As long as Josh is safe, that's all that matters to me.'

Olivier remained stoic, but her eyes gave her away. He felt his heart flutter a little upon realising he had touched a soft spot.

Then:

'Don't speak such bullshit.' Despite the cold tone, she kissed his lips before grabbing hold of his collar, a little grin appearing over her features. 'You going to get off your ass and see him then? He's missed seeing your mug.'

And with some difficulty, Miles followed, smiling, a few steps ahead.


End file.
